


【勋兴】《瘦马》终

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 12





	【勋兴】《瘦马》终

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

10

出了酒吧，吴世勋走过街角去打车。  
冷不丁窜出来只野猫，绿色眸子闪着精光盯着吴世勋，一人一猫对峙了片刻。  
吴世勋紧了紧外套，伸手拦下一辆空车。

车里还有上位乘客遗留下来的烟味，淡淡的。  
吴世勋系好安全带扭过头去，“师傅，车上可以抽烟吗？”

点烟之前，吴世勋先掐破了过滤嘴里的薄荷爆珠，橘红的光亮在烟尾一闪，一点点清凉的味道顺着嗓子往下滑。吴世勋给车窗开了个缝儿，风随着车子的奔驰窜进来，吹动了他的头发。

“好，好，让儿子先睡吧，我这趟拉完就下班啦。”吴世勋支着头，听到司机师傅戴着单边的蓝牙耳机，应该是和家人在打电话，  
挂了还挺不好意思的扭过头来，“不好意思啊，我媳妇每天晚上到了这会儿，都要打电话催我收工回家。”  
吴世勋淡淡笑了笑，他还挺羡慕这种平淡的幸福的，不管多晚，家里永远有盏灯，是在等你。

张艺兴在沙发上醒来的时候，不出意外的，天又黑了。也不知道是怎样的姿势来着，他觉得脑袋有点充血。  
在黑暗里摸索了半天手机，下午的时候不知道扔到哪里去了，懒得起身去开灯，张艺兴循着记忆里的模糊印象顺着沙发缝一点一点的找。

滴，滴，滴，滴…  
输密码的声音传来，张艺兴一下绷紧了身子，看向家门。  
咔哒一声，吴世勋的脸出现在玄关，随着门关上，走廊里的一点光亮同时被关在门外。

吴世勋一进门顺手开了灯，突如其来的刺眼灯光让张艺兴忍不住抬起手，挡在眼睛前头。  
吴世勋人还没走近，就看到了沙发上的张艺兴，“大半夜的，怎么坐在这儿？”

张艺兴没有回答，他盯着吴世勋一步一步靠近自己。没有穿西装，不是从公司过来的。  
没瘦，精神头不错，这个混蛋。  
然后，闻到了酒味。

“你醉了。”张艺兴在吴世勋坐下之前开口。  
吴世勋嗯了一声。

按常理来说，这是个很诡异的见面。  
张艺兴以为见到病人的第一句话应该是，你还好吧。或者，恢复的怎么样。  
可是，吴世勋绝口不提。

沉吟了片刻，张艺兴拉了拉吴世勋的衣襟，“醉了就去睡吧，不早了。”  
吴世勋坐在原地不动，反手拉住了张艺兴的手，“梁晴说你精神不太好，怎么，被人欺负了吗？”  
张艺兴摇头，嘴唇紧抿着。  
吴世勋牵住张艺兴，语气颇为认真的，“其实，累了就休息吧，想去哪里玩就去哪里玩。不想工作算了。”  
张艺兴抬头，“不工作怎么办啊…”  
本来他设想着这句话要狠狠抨击这种不知人间疾苦的资本家的，结果一开口就不争气的带上了哭腔，甚至还冒了个鼻涕泡。  
吴世勋噗嗤一声笑出来，从茶几上拿起抽纸递在张艺兴手上，“每个月从我这里领的零花钱不够花吗？”

张艺兴抽出纸擦了擦，“我知道总有一天你会厌倦的…”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，配合的点点头。  
张艺兴一颗心沉到谷底，“所以从现在开始吧，不要对我更好了，我受不住，真的受不住了。”

吴世勋不说话，张艺兴心一横，声音也大了些，“吴总，我知道您没有喜欢过别人，哪怕有一天真的有喜欢的人，也不会是我这样的。”  
吴世勋扬了扬下巴，示意张艺兴继续。

张艺兴咽了咽口水，“我知道合约还没到期，违约金是我现在断然赔不起的，如果您想要整治我，我随时都可能在娱乐圈消失……”  
吴世勋咳了一声，打断了张艺兴越来越沉溺的真情流露，“好了，第一，是我就想对你好。”  
张艺兴手握紧了，放在身侧，听着吴世勋继续说，“第二，不想别人欺负你，谁都不行。”  
“第三，”吴世勋拉过张艺兴，“再过一周，带你去滑雪，出去玩儿一玩心情会好一点。”

张艺兴听着听着突然头摇的像拨浪鼓，“曾经有人想要约我去滑雪的，但是那时候我们每天都好累，未来都好远。”  
“后来呢。”吴世勋罕见的有耐心。  
张艺兴语气有些闷，“后来我们疲于为生计奔波，好不容易有了一点点钱，却突然在人海里走散了。”  
吴世勋伸手摸了摸张艺兴的脑袋，“终其一生，人总是这样的。”  
张艺兴叹了一声，“我想，他以后还会带着他的爱人去滑雪吧。只不过，我也再都不想去滑雪了。”

吴世勋感受着张艺兴的呼吸，顺了顺张艺兴的背，“反正最近也开不了工，趁此机会，想一次张艺兴最想做的十件事吧。”  
张艺兴猛然抬起头，“诶，不是一般都是一百件吗？”  
吴世勋隔了一会儿才开口，“你也知道，我太忙了，一百件不现实。”  
张艺兴咂舌，“我想做的事也没要你陪的…”

“就当作你人生的下一程，不管你是想要继续唱歌跳舞还是拍戏，或者去读书进军其他领域，”吴世勋看了看张艺兴，“虽然我陪不陪都随便，万一你到时想要个人陪呢… 你…平时也没什么朋友的对吧。”

张艺兴抖着嗓子，“你不喜欢我对吧？”  
吴世勋愣了一下，不看张艺兴的眼神，“没有不喜欢，不讨厌。”  
“可是我挺喜欢你的，喜欢到有时候心口好疼啊，觉得自己不配。”  
眼看着眼泪就要往下掉，吴世勋把张艺兴拉过来，坐在自己腿上，“不许哭，憋回去。”  
张艺兴哽咽了两声，真的憋了回去。

吴世勋垂着头不说话，张艺兴用膝盖碰了碰吴世勋，“你家里人应该觉得，跟小明星粘上很掉价吧。”  
这一句说得吴世勋哭笑不得，“谁告诉你的？我爸亲自给你打电话了？”  
张艺兴吸了吸鼻子，“反正，我还没想好呢，这戏不是没拍完么，养一养得回去拍完。”  
吴世勋低笑了几声，“不想拍算了，违约金我又不是赔不起。”  
张艺兴带着点鼻音哼了两声，“你不是说投了特别多钱嘛，还要赔，再赔把你赔破产了可怎么办。”

吴世勋倒是从生下来之后，第一次被人担心着万一破产了怎么办，愣在原地好半天。  
张艺兴轻声细语的，“其实我觉得这部戏的男主还没有你长的帅呢…”他眼神飞快掠过吴世勋的脸，然后又连忙解释，“我不是撺掇你也爬进娱乐圈演戏啊，就是感叹一下，你演技特别不好，脸太臭了。”  
吴世勋翻了个白眼，感叹张艺兴怎么变脸这么快。而且，思维之跳脱真是让自己望尘莫及。  
不过他突然想到了什么，“让我抛头露面这辈子都别想了，不过要不我跟清和说，下本书写《影帝背后的金主爸爸》，或者《霸道总裁的小娇妻》，完了找你本色出演。”

张艺兴听了就舌头直打结，“这都什么破名儿，跟十年前地摊上的破杂志一样…”  
吴世勋笑着把头拱进张艺兴怀里，“既然张大影帝不甘于做菟丝花，那我也只好努努力了。”  
张艺兴啊了一声，“什么啊…”  
吴世勋故作深沉，“做个输出稳定的金主爸爸。”

张艺兴红了脸。  
“不过如果你真的很赔钱的话，我就放弃这个项目了。生意人还是以利益为主的。”吴世勋摸了摸张艺兴的发尾。  
张艺兴觉得痒，脖子直往后缩，“吴总，你这人说话一定要这么不中听吗？”  
吴世勋点头，“太中听了，大家就都来跟你抢我了。”  
张艺兴认真的想了想，抬起头，“哦，其实金主爸爸就算是个哑巴，也会被抢的。”  
吴世勋抱紧张艺兴，“你害怕我被抢走的话，要不再签一次包养协议吧。”  
张艺兴仰起头看向吴世勋，“签多久？”  
“先签十年吧。”吴世勋闻着张艺兴身上洗衣液的味道，像茉莉又像栀子，“这次要添加很多条款，比如不能接吻戏。”  
张艺兴撇嘴，“你对接吻很执着哦…”  
吴世勋拍了拍张艺兴的背，“等等，我去把电脑拿过来…”

屋里笑着闹着乱成一团，张艺兴趴在吴世勋的身上，盯着他起草合同。  
点下打印的时候，吴世勋拥住了张艺兴，吻上了他的唇，这大概是他们之间第一次真诚的接吻。  
随后，凌乱的脚步声混合着打印机出纸的声音，两个人一齐摔进床榻。

鬼知道十年以后，谁还知道我们是不是相爱。  
管他呢，且爱且行，到时候再说吧。

end.

后记：

现在还记得开始写瘦马的契机是因为，我那几天在复习《万历十五年》，读到一半搁下，那晚抽空写了一点开头。

写到一半的时候一直心情不太好，生活和感情都是一样的，我们可能始终遇不到十全十美的爱人吧，只不过这些年付出过的都是真心实意的 ，虽然回想起来，心头总会萦绕着一丝不甘。

瘦马好像结束的有点仓促，但是在我心里在这里结束刚刚好。看客大可不必非要执着于相爱到老的结局，我们都知道的，幸福一生，永远不分开这样的保证对谁来说都太难了。

我很喜欢吴总这个人设，也许他不完美。  
中途甚至有种被灿烈比下去的感觉，但是我仍然喜欢他。  
迟到的旺仔和现实的安稳，艺兴一开始就做出了选择，只不过，难免还是会难过一下子吧。  
我们喜欢为人生做很多假设，比如，当初没有和初恋分手就好了。比如，当初没有和吴总走就好了。可是，现在的每一个果，都是当时种下的因。  
艺兴很幸福不是吗？有吴总为他摘天上的星星，也有脚踏实地的幸福。

故事里两个人都跃跃欲试开始谈情说爱了，那么明天的事明天说，明年的事明年说。  
等到爱够了就结束，也够体面。  
爱情有一万种表现形态。  
我希望两位百年好合纠缠到死，  
也尊重两位万一爱到山穷水尽走投无路也能潇洒分开。

很感谢一路以来对我不吝表达喜爱的诸位，  
我甚至能记得经常评论留言的北鼻是不是换了id名字，或者头像。每一次叫嚣着要爬到别的cp的宝宝总是那么眼熟。还有经常非常迅速阅读后点赞的宝宝。  
对于你们的喜欢，我一向很感激。

清和于庚子七月初五


End file.
